Magareće godine (XX glava)
Magareće godine Evo, doživjeli smo i taj tužni dan da nam naš De-De-Ha napušta konvikt. Istjeran je, najuren, prognan, više ne smije ostati s nama pod istim krovom. – Kuda ćemo s tobom? – pita se Baja zabrinuto. – Mora ti se naći takav stan gdje nećeš ništa plaćati, a da je, opet, u našoj blizini kako bismo ti mogli iz internata doturati hranu. – Ja sam već nešto našao, samo ne znam hoće li se svidjeti našem Duli – javi se Krsto Buva. – U našoj šupi za drva imaju neke stare pozorišne kulise, pa iza njih... – Aha, znam! – prekide ga Dule. – Tamo sam neki dan sakrio onaj sir, inače – bili bi ga našli na pretresu. – Pa sviđa li ti se taj stan, bar za prvo vrijeme? – Nek sam blizu vas, pa makar i na drvetu. A što je najglavnije: tamo se niko neće sjetiti da me traži. Iako ga selimo tako blizu, ipak smo tako tužni kao da nam naš Dule putuje čak u Ameriku. – Nemoj nas, brate, zaboraviti u tuđem svijetu – bolećivo kaže Hamid Rus, a De-De-Ha vadi ispod kreveta svoj kofer, otvara orman i sprema se da pakuje stvari. – Hm, ovu sam košulju pozajmio od Hamida, čarape su Krstine, gaće Bajine, peškir Brankov – nabraja on prevrćući po stvarima nabacanim u ormanu. – Gle, molim te, pa ja nemam ništa svoje. – Sve je to sad tvoje – širokogrudo kaže Baja. – Ti si stradao zbog sviju nas, riješio nas crne knjige, pa je sad red da i mi tebe u nevolji pomognemo. Je l' tako, drugovi? – Tako je – složno se odazivamo mi. Dule trpa stvari u kofer i veže ga preko sredine kanapom. – Zar ne možeš da ga zaključaš? – pita ga Baja. – Vidiš da nemam ni brave ni ključa – mirno kaže De-De-Ha, vlasnik tolikih ključeva, najveći majstor za brave u našoj gimnaziji. Krišom ga pratimo na zadnja vrata, šmugnemo zajedno u suncokret i zaobilaznim putem stižemo u tijesni prolaz između živice i ogromne stare šupe, bivšeg magacina. Tu, na naše veliko čuđenje, Dule samo smače u stranu jednu široku dasku i ponudi nas: – Izvolite u moj novi stan. Uvukosmo se i stadosmo prilično iznenađeni. Tu, u ćošku, iza visokih kulisa bilo je dovoljno prostora da se smjesti i dvaput više dječaka nego što je nas bilo. Izgledalo je kao da je neko namjerno, slažući kulise, ostavio iza njih taj slobodan prostor. – Tu je nekoliko mjeseci spavao slavni glumac Rožljika kad je propalo njegovo putujuće pozorište – podsjetih se ja. – Znate li kad nam je profesor srpskog o tome pričao? Baš je rekao da je to bilo u nekoj šupi kod našeg konvikta. – To je onda sigurno ovo mjesto – potvrdi Baja. – Sjećam se i ja kako su pričali da mu je jedan trgovac zbog duga zaplijenio kulise i bacio u svoj magacin. Bio je u tome skloništu i neki stari divan, vjerovatno je i on pripadao pozorištu, pa se svi obradovasmo što će naš Dule ipak imati kakav-takav krevet. – Braćo slatka, pa ovaj magacin već drugu godinu služi konviktu kao šupa, a ja još ne znam šta u njemu ima – čudio se Hamid Rus. – Ne zna to niko u konviktu – reče Baja. – Oni se samo služe donjim krajem ovoga magacina, slažu tamo drva, a ovaj gornji niko ne dira zbog duhova. Zaista, po gradu se pričalo da se oko toga magacina obnoć vrzmaju razna priviđenja i utvare, pa smo se i mi konviktaši držali podalje od njega. Te priče potjecale su otud što je neko, još vrlo davno, vidio jedne noći Rožljiku kako je izišao iza smaknute daske u magacinu, a Rožljika, opet, kad je smotrio toga slučajnog prolaznika iza živice, nekog Đuru Šarca, viknuo je dubokim glumačkim glasom: – Hijene, ne zavijajte na grobovima! Đuro je, naravno, zdimio kao lud u varoš i raspričao čitav događaj dodajući mu sve nove i nove strašne pojedinosti Možda ni Dule ni Krsto ne bi otkrili ovo tajno skrovište da ih na to nije nevolja natjerala. De-De-Ha je tražio dobar smještaj za kakvo jelo koje bi, vječito gladan i kažnjavan zdipio u konviktu, a Krsto Buva slu-čajno je natrapao na to mjesto kad se krio od ljekara koji je konviktašima davao injekcije protiv tifusa. – Više se bojim doktora neg ikakvog duha i vukodlaka – iskreno je priznao on. – A šta ćeš ti, brate slatki, ako se obnoć pojavi, ovaj... kako da ti kažem... zamuckuje Hamid Rus. – Misliš na duha? – nemarno kaže Dule. – Ni brige me za to. Počeću ga odmah propitivati matematiku, pa će da klisne kao lud. – Zar se duh boji matematike? – naivno pita Hamid. – Pa dabome – mirno kaže De-De-Ha. – Ni nje ni fizike smisliti ne može. Jedino vjeronauku zna za peticu. – Ma šta kažeš?! – čudi se Hamid. Već se bilo smračilo kad smo krenuli iz Dulinog novog stana. On se već bio ispružio na otoman, pokrio se starim zimskim kaputom, poklonom profesora istorije, a pod glavu je, umjesto jastuka, metnuo onaj ukradeni sir. – Laku noć, bratijo, – reče on veselo. – Ja ostadoh da mirne savjesti spavam, iako mi je pod glavom ukradeni sir. Više vrijedi onih nekoliko desetina doručaka kojima sam kažnjen nego pet ovakvih sireva. Ja sam uzeo ono što mi po pravdi pripada. Te noći na Bihać se sručila strahovita oluja, pravi prolom oblaka. U bljesku plavih munja iz tame je iskakala Kula i toranj katoličke crkve, pa su se opet rušili nekud u propast uz moćnu grmljavinu od koje se zemlja tresla. Kiša je šibala žestokim pljuskom naše prozore, zvoncao je rijedak grad. Svi se izbudiše u našoj spavaonici. Bolećivi Hamid Rus nagnu se bliže meni, uhvati me za ruku i promuca: – Uh, kako li je sad našem Duli! Taman sine munja, a otud evo duha, očurde mu kao tanjiri, zubi gvozdeni, a on samo škljocne i vikne: ja sam pokojni Rožljika! – Ćuti, ne straši nas! – šapućem ja, a uz noge mi mravinjaju ledeni trnci. Ne bih sad izišao u hodnik da me tamo čeka devet Zora Tanković i tri tepsije baklave. Ujutru se dižemo čupavi i neispavani. Bobo Gica naročito je nešto blijed i uznemiren. Sanjao sam Dulu Hajduka kako stoji u mraku pod nekim drvetom, a kiša sipa po njemu – kaže on potišteno. – Bog zna šta je s njim noćas bilo. – Stradao je, eto šta, a ti si u toplom krevetu spavao – prijekorno zabrunda Baja. – I ti si tome kriv, zato te muči savjest i zato ga sanjaš. Krišom požurismo u Dulino sklonište noseći mu za doručak ono što smo između sebe sakupili. Makosmo onu dasku, kad tamo – naš ti Dulekan hrče sve u šesnaest. Jedva ga probudismo. – Kako noćas ostade živ? – pitamo ga radoznalo, a on mirno odgovara: – Sjajno sam spavao, samo sam dugo sanjao kako sam upao kod poslastičara Murata i taman počeo tražiti neke baklave, kad li se na mene sruči čitavo brdo tepsija, sve grmi: gruuu, gruuu! – I baš više ništa nisi čuo?! – zabezeknusmo se mi. – Pa... malo se javljao i neki cvrčak, i to me je naročito uspavalo. De-De-Ha skoknu u našu umivaonicu da se uredi. Tu ga svi gromko pozdraviše kao da je doputovao bogzna odakle. Nikom nije padalo na um da ga prijavi prefektu, koji je, uostalom, još uvijek spavao. Oko podne, kad su konviktaši iz trećeg razreda sakupili dobrovoljni prilog za Dulin ručak, priđe nam i Bobo Gica i na prikupljenu gomilu stavi svoj kolač. Baja gurnu kolač u stranu i hladno reče: – Ne primamo prilog od prefektove ulizice. Kad vidimo da si postao dobar drug, tek onda ćemo razgovarati. Bobo, pokunjen, ode do prozora. Hamid Rus poviri šta on tamo radi, vrati se k nama i reče sažaljivo: – Eno ga – plače.